Shame
Shame is an antagonist in the 1960's Batman series created for the series. He is a conniving cowboy and outlaw who plots to defeat Batman and Robin. He was portrayed by the late Cliff Robertson. Batman 1960s Series Shame was known by many as the conniving cowboy of crime with his trademark white stetson and trusty six shooters, who was quite clever despite his dimwitted look. Though his complete background is not known, Shame has claimed that he had to be good with a six-shooter where he came from. He has a reputation for always showing bravado and daring, but he often embraces cowardice when facing Batman. He usually tries to win fights by outnumbering his opponents and using firearms, but Batman always prevailed nevertheless. Shame wears a rather colorful outfit compared to most bandits, sporting a bright purple polka-dotted bandanna during hold-ups. He has a quick temper, and when he loses it he begins screaming, shooting and throwing objects around the room. His first nefarious scheme was to build a super-powered truck that could outrace the Batmobile and then steal four prize Black Angus Bulls each worth $300,000 on display at the Gotham rodeo. However, the Dynamic Duo knew that he would steal the bulls and figured out that he would need to feed them. After a blazing gun battle, Shame and his gang were defeated and sent to prison. Later on, Shame escaped from prison with help of his fiancee Calamity Jan and formed a new gang. He started with stealing a priceless diamond pendant and a $22,000 bankroll from famous singers at the Gotham City Opera house, then went on to steal old money on a train that was being transferred to the Gotham Treasury for destruction. Batman decided to allow Shame's pride to be his downfall by challenging him to a showdown in the condemned tenement district. Shame attempted to doublecross him by telling his gang to wait in a nearby alley and open fire on his signal but the gang were captured by Robin and Batgirl. After a fierce fight, Batman captured Shame and his gang were taken with him to prison. His hideouts have included Westernland Amusement park and Gotham City Central Park Stables. Even though he was always quick on the draw, Batman was always quick with his mind. This always lead to his defeats because he could only use his guns, not his fists. Weapons and Equipment While Shame relied mainly on his trusty guns, he did use a cattle stampede and fear gas to outwit Batman and the others. * Six-Shooter Handgun - Shame claims it's all he needs. * Fear Gas - Turns the victim into a total coward, no matter how brave they were beforehand. Known Associates Shame always had members in his gangs, some of which played a major part in his schemes: * Okie Annie (portrayed by Joan Staley) - Shame's perky female assistant, always eager to help bushwack somebody. The only female member in his first gang. Her name is a spoof of Annie Oakley. * Messy James (portrayed by Timothy Scott) - Simple Henchman. His name is a spoof of Jesse James. * Rip Snorting (portrayed by John Mitchum) - Simple Henchman. * Laughing Leo (portrayed by Milton Frome) - Unscrupulous used car salesman and a secret member of Shame's first gang for a short time before being taken to jail. When Batman and Robin drove in to ask him questions, he offered to buy the Batmobile, claiming that it was looking a bit tacky. * Calamity Jan (portrayed by Dina Merrill) - Shame's girlfriend and partner. Claims she missed him plenty while he was in jail. She is a member of his second gang and her name is a spoof of Calamity Jane. * Frontier Fanny (portrayed by Hermione Baddeley) - Calamity Jan's mother. Constantly asks Shame when he plans to marry Jan, and won't let them kiss until he does. She helped Jan release him from prison and was the second female member of Shame's second gang. * Fred (portrayed by Barry Dennen) - A Mexican with a British accent and member of Shame's second gang. He is called Fred to save time. He claims to be from Mexico, but his accent seems to place him somewhere in England. His full name is Fernando Ricardo Enrique Dominquez. * Chief Standing Pat (portrayed by Victor Lundin) - An Indian who converses in smoke signals issued by his cigar. He is a member of Shame's second gang. His name is a spoof on Chief Sitting Bull. Notes *Shame is an allusion to and parody of Shane Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Nemesis Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Anarchist Category:Leader Category:Gamblers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Western Villains